Colors
by Wonderstruck-Ambition
Summary: "Just pick a color," He muttered. "It's not that hard."


**Colors.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Everyone had a color. Every person he knew, they had some color that was just...just _them. _

His dad was orange. Orange was a little crazy, a little obnoxious, but still very nice when it was approached with a soft, calm, manner. Orange was good; orange juice was good for you, and the citrus fruit could never hurt. His dad was a good person, a little crazy, but still harmless. Like an orange. The taste was a little tangy, but so good for you.

Mr. Dawson was blue. Simple blue. Austin didn't know the man too well, but the first time he saw him, immediately _blue _ran through his mind. It could be the melancholy way he missed his wife while she was gone, or the peaceful look he always had on his face. Maybe it was the calm way he reacted to almost anything, but Mr. Dawson was definitely blue.

His mom was also an orange, but not bright orange like his dad. She was that soft, soft kind, the one you'd see in a pack of pastel crayons. Soft, sweet, kind, beautiful. Just like his mom.

That's how he knew his parents were a perfect match. Their colors were the same. That's not to say, now, that his parents were exactly alike, because if anything, they were complete opposites. His dad was passive, and his mother ruled the roost. His mom was excited about _everything, _and his dad was calm about pretty much anything in his life. They bickered constantly, but he knew they loved each other, because at the end of the day, their colors matched.

That's why things with Trish and Trent didn't work out. Trent was a weird brown; at first he was a rich golden-brown, like a sienna of sorts, but when his true _colors _came out (hehe, there's a pun for you) Austin realized there was nothing more to him than dirt. Dirty dirt brown.

Trish was _not _brown. She was purple. At first Austin had thought she might be a red, but then he learned there was so much more to her than her pushy personality. She was a sweet girl, a loyal friend, and a beautiful soul. She was purple, because purple was regal, the way Trish thought she was a queen, and fun, when it wanted to be. It could also be serious, like Trish, as well as a little obnoxious, and just plain fun. Just like Trish.

So he'd known minutes into their friendship exactly why Trish and Dez fought so much. He was a purple too. Not bright and loud like hers, but darker and a little more mysterious. There was so much more to Dez than his stupidity, and Austin wished more people would see that. Their purples clashed in the most beautiful way, he had decided. The way they fought was obviously their colors colliding. It's a wonder they didn't practically explode.

Austin himself was red. As a child, he had thought he was yellow, considering it was his favorite color and all, but as he grew, he realized he was much too _much _for yellow. No, he was red. Red was important, it caught attention, it was bright, it was beautiful. It was fun, but could be serious. It was romantic but could have other connotations. It was an all-around nice color, and he'd like to think he was an all-around nice guy.

So he was red.

So far, he'd never met any other reds. Shades of gray and blue, pink and orange, even yellow, and one time chartreuse, but never a red. He was destined to be forever alone at the rate he was going. He had thought maybe Ally would be red, one day, (he hoped not) but she changed her colors constantly. She was always moving, always changing.

He could never figure out her color.

When she smiled, it was pink. Pink, soft, and beautiful. Like a rosebud, or a candy heart, or even the color of her lipgloss.

So he'd classified her as pink.

But when he had met her, she had been angry. Ever so angry.

That day had been a silver day, he'd decided. Because even though she was being a little harsh, she was still so beautiful and nice, just like silver.

So he'd thought she was silver.

But when she walked, she was green.

Green was natural, it was soft, it was sweet. He half expected flowers to pop up and birds to fly around her, what with all the green-ness she had going on.

But she wasn't always green.

When she laughed, the pink from her smile darkened to a red, which gave him hope, but then just as quickly brightened into the purest of whites.

White was pure and beautiful and sweet, just like her laugh.

But she wasn't white.

When she sang, she was gold.

So bright, so beautiful, so shining, but sometimes a little unexpected. Gold was the perfect color for a star, which she was. Gold was her color.

Except when it wasn't.

Sometimes she was some sort of blue. Mostly when she was working, and was not to be interrupted, she was a blue. Serious, but fun. Hopeful, yet down to earth. The color of a dreamer, of a poet, of a beautiful soul.

She wasn't blue either.

Her dad was blue, and he had decided long ago that colors weren't inherited from parents. Besides, she was a little too, well, _Ally_ to be blue all the time.

She wasn't blue, she wasn't pink. She wasn't yellow or green, or silver or gold. He was running out of colors, and it was starting to annoy him. It wasn't like she _didn't _have a color, it's that she could never pick one. Whenever she moved, her color flitted as quickly to the next one as a hummingbird would when flying. It would go from green to red to blue, then back to red, then pink, and back to red once more, before heading over towards yellow.

And it kind of pissed him off.

"Why can't she just stick to one color, dammit?" He muttered to himself as she changed from gold to blue, then to orange, then back to gold. "Just one color, it's not that hard."

She changed from green to red to yellow in a blink of an eye, and Austin lost it. "God damnit, Ally!" He shouted, getting up and throwing his hands in the air. "Why can't you just make up your mind?"

Ally stared back at him, wide-eyed, not aware she'd been trying to make a decision at all. "Um...pardon?" She asked quietly. "Austin, you feeling alright?"

"_ I_ am feeling just _fine_! It's you who can't just-" He stopped himself short, not wanting to reveal his color theory. "Never mind."

"What did you mean about me not being able to make up my mind?" She asked softly, stepping over to where he was. "Make up my mind about what?"

"Nothing, just forget it," He said, brushing past. "Just try and be more...stable, would you? All this changing is starting to make me dizzy."

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Austin, what do you think of this one?" Trish called from the practice room, stepping over to the railing. "Dez, how about you?"

The boys looked up to see Trish in an orange dress that was completely wrong for her. "Next," Dez called. "Girl, that did not work for your skin tone." Austin looked at him with laughter, and he added, "It's true."

"Trish, this one is so ugly!" They heard Ally yell. "Why would I want to wear bright yellow?"

"This is sexy, Ally!" Trish's voice screeched. _Totally purple. _"Sexy to the tenth degree!"

"Trish, that made no sense! And no, I don't like yellow, it's not me!" Ally's voice sounded frustrated, an orange emotion. Very orange.

"Alls, just come show us, we don't have all day, and Dez and I really have better things to do than watch you guys try on _dresses _all afternoon," Austin called, letting his annoyance show through.

"Fine, fine," Ally huffed. "Look at this hideous mess!" She trudged out in a garishly bright yellow dress, too sparkly, too yellow, too poofy in the wrong places. "Tell me the truth, you hate it."

Dez and Austin shot a look at each other and nodded. "Not your best," Dez said. "Try another one."

Ally sighed and walked back inside, shaking her head. "I hate trying on dresses," she muttered. "Stupid."

"Guys, what about this one?" Trish called, walking out in a beautiful purple dress. "Too purple?"

"No!" Austin shouted. "No! No, it's perfect. Trish, you look great. Wear the dress." He looked to Dez for affirmation, but the redhead had his jaw hanging open. "Yup, it's a keeper."

"Great," The Latina smiled. "Purple is one of my favorite colors you know."

_No wonder, _Austin thought to himself. _Never would have guessed. _

"ALLY!" They heard a shriek from the practice room and the boys looked up. "Ally, try this one on right this second! Now! Girl, try it on!" Austin sighed as they were doomed to be subject to yet another dress, and leaned back in his chair.

"This is going to be fun," He muttered to Dez. "I'm exhausted and it's only been ten dresses in."

"Trish, I don't know about this one," He heard his best friend say nervously. "This is awfully...red."

_Red. _She was trying on a _red _dress. Why _red? Why?_

It's not that there was anything wrong with the red, persay, but it was _his _color. _He was red! _It was _his _color!

He didn't share red very well.

"Ally, you look _hot! _This is definitely the one!" Trish's voice was excited, hot, red-hot.

"Trish, I'm not so sure-"

"Just go out!" Trish snapped. "Now! Show the boys! Now!"

"Fine, fine," Ally muttered and slowly walked out.

"Dude, look," Dez whispered. "Jesus. Holy moly."

Austin's head whipped up to see his best friend step out in a very, very, red dress. It was smooth, it wasn't tight in the wrong places, and it was, well, _beautiful. _And very, very, very, _very red._

"Well?" Ally whispered. "Is this one okay?"

"Okay?" Dez cried. "Okay? Ally, that's, that's- wow. Wow, you look beautiful!" Dez stuttered. "I mean, wow, you look, well, not like you. No, no, I didn't mean that, I mean, you look so much older than usual, and you- never mind, you look beautiful. Austin?" He turned to his blonde best friend, except this time he was the one with the jaw hanging open.

"Austin?" Ally asked. "What do you think of this one? Is it good enough for your awards show?"

"It's...red," He said lamely.

"It's red?" She asked, a little hurt at his answer. She got a proffession of beauty from Dez, and a _red _from Austin. "Anything else you have to say?"

"It's...very red?" He asked. He was at a loss for words.

_She finally picked a color, and it had to be his._

**... ... ... ... ... **

"Ally, about earlier today," Austin started as they made their way down the red carpet. "I didn't mean it when I said it was red."

"But it is red," Ally replied tightly. "Excuse me, very red."

"Ally!" He cried. "Ally, I was just at a loss for words, because, you're, you're so...you look so beautiful," He finished. "And it kind of shocked me a little, because I'm not used to you looking beautiful or something."

"Beautiful?" Ally asked, voice still cold. "Wow."

"Ally, stop it," Austin pleaded. "Listen to me." They were finally inside the building and they stopped along the wall in the secluded hall, where they could talk.

"What?" She snapped. "What do you possibly have to say?"

"I was just annoyed because, you're, you were, you wouldn't pick a color, and you finally did, and it just _had to be red. _Why did it have to be red? Why, Ally? Why'd it have to be red? Huh? What's wrong with, with, yellow? Or green? _Why did it have to be red?" _He cried, hands tugging at his hair.

"Austin, hon, are you feeling alright?" Ally asked, hands going to his forehead to feel for a temperature. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"I'm not on drugs!" Austin yelled, then lowered his voice. "I...red is my color, okay?" He started, and she hesitantly nodded for him to continue. "Everyone has a color. My parents, they're orange. And that's why they're perfect for each other. Trish and Dez? They're purple. They're very, very purple, and they don't even know it. That's why they work so well, even though they're completely dysfunctional. But you, I could never figure out your color."

Austin paced back and forth, still holding Ally's hand, so she got jerked along with him.

"When you smile, you're pink. Pink, that's what you are. So I thought you were pink, but you're not! You don't fit along with any of those pink people. So I thought maybe you were green. You're green when you walk, you know. Like some kind of freaking nature goddess of sorts, so I thought your color was green. But guess what? It's not! You're not green!" Austin cried, and Ally decided to abandon all reason and just listen to her best friend rant on and on.

"So I thought you were gold. Because gold, that's what stars are like. You're a star, so I thought you were gold. You certainly seem to shine like gold, Ally. But you're not gold! You're always changing colors and it drives me insane! What's so hard about picking a color, huh?"

Austin stopped and stared at Ally, then whimpered, "You never picked a color until today, and when you finally did, you just had to be red."

"I'm red?" Ally asked quietly, looking up at the taller boy's face with a slight tinge of worry.

"Yes," Austin said seriously. "You're red."

"Well what's so wrong with being red?" Ally laughed, trying to play along.

"Because red is my color!" Austin cried, sinking to the floor along the wall.

Ally stopped short and sank down next to him. "Why can't we share a color?" She whispered. "Red's a nice color."

"That's the problem!" Austin sighed, leaning his head onto her shoulder. "Red is a very nice color. It's really popular lately, you know. What with Taylor Swift's new album and all. But Red is...it's not for everyone. I've always thought I was red, but I could never find another person with that color," He complained.

"I thought I was the only red person in the whole world," Austin explained to Ally, not looking at her face. "And then you were always changing colors, flipping back and forth between all the colors in the rainbow, every minute of the day you were something different. And then today you came out in that red dress and suddenly, I wasn't the only red person in the world. Because you were, too."

"I'm...I'm red," Ally recapped. "I'm red, and you're red, and this is a problem why?"

"Because!" Austin cried. "Because...because when people match colors, it's...it's...well you know."

Ally nodded her head and spoke softly. "Because both your parents are orange. And because Trish and Dez are purple, and because both my parents are blue?" She turned her head to smile at the blonde and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "Is that it?"

"Wait...how'd you know about your parents being blue? I never mentioned that!" Austin said, shocked.

"You're not the only one who sees people's true colors, Austin," Ally chided gently, twining their fingers together once more. "So you were scared because we're both red, huh?"

"Yeah," Austin admitted. "Yeah, I kind of was." He shook his head, then added, "No, that's a lie."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, pulling away so she could get a better look at his face. "You're lying?"

"I think I've always known you were red, to be honest with you. But I was in denial, I think. You see, you always went to red in between the other colors. I think I just thought you were changing because I didn't _want _you to be red," He explained, then laughed. "Do you hear how utterly stupid I sound? I sound like a raving lunatic!"

"No, you sound like somebody who's just a little bit confused," Ally rebutted. "You're a little confused, and I think I am too. All this color talk has me a little dizzy."

"Me too," He sighed, and they found themselves in silence once more.

People walked by, in a flurry of dresses and heels, tuxes and ties. Blue and silver, green and gold. _Swish swish _went the skirts of the ladies, _tap tap _went the shoes of the men. Katy Perry in pink, Nicki Minaj in blue. Bruno Mars in a black suit, Adam Levine in grey.

Austin and Ally in red.

"I...I'm sorry," Austin said, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off. "I was a little, I mean I was just kind of, uh...well you know, I was just feeling a little,"

"Feeling a little red?" Ally finished for him. "Me too."

"Yeah. A little red," Austin smiled, holding out a hand to pull her up. "Just a little red."

"Good. We can be red together." Ally offered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly, a little surprised at how quickly it went.

"Yes," She said sweetly. "I'd like for there to be an us."

"I like the sound of that," Austin laughed. "So, uh, what are we gonna do now?"

"Now, I think we wait for the awards to be over and we take this one day at a time," Ally suggested.

"This?" Austin questioned.

"Yep," Ally affirmed. "This. Us."

"Red," Austin added.

"That's right," Ally laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Red." He leaned in towards her, their lips about to touch, when Trish and Dez barged in.

"There you guys are!" Trish screamed. "We have to be in our seats in five minutes! What were you guys doing? Never mind that, we have to go, come on!"She tugged Ally away and Dez stayed behind with Austin.

"Kiss her?" Dez asked quietly as they walked slowly.

"No," Austin replied with a laugh. "You guys interrupted us,"

"Tell her you love her?" Dez tried again, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Not in those particular words," Austin drew out playfully.

"Well what were you two doing then?" Dez asked impatiently. "Give me something, man!"

"We were talking about colors," Austin said with a secretive smile.

"Colors?" Dez asked skeptically. "We're at the biggest awards show of the year and you and Ally were sitting on the ground, talking about colors."

"Yes, yes we were," Austin said. "That's what we were doing." The boys headed towards their seats with the girls and Austin patted Dez on the back.

"Well whatever makes you guys happy, I guess," Dez laughed. "Colors, honestly man."

**... ... ... ... ...**

"And the winner for Best Male Artist Video is..._Austin Moon!" _The crowd cheered as Austin walked up to the stage, shocked, to recieve his award.

"Oh my...oh my gosh," Austin said, accepting his golden statue. "Wow, where to begin? Um, I'd like to thank my mom and dad, obviously, for putting up with me this whole time, and my awesome manager Trish, for...managing," He said, with a wink thrown to his curly-haired friend. "And my best friend Dez for directing the video that won this, so, Dez, you rock!" He pointed towards the redhead and the crowd cheered. "And lastly, I'd like to thank my best friend Ally for inspiring me, for writing all these songs, and for...for being the person I love. I, uh, wouldn't be here without you. And Ally, I, uh, I love you. Thank you everyone," He said to the crowd, and stepped down to go back to his friends.

The cameras followed him towards his seat, catching the looks he threw to Ally and the sweet, gentle kiss they finally shared, slightly smearing her red lipstick.

"We're out then," She whispered after they pulled away. "Does this make us official?"

"Do you want to be?" He whispered back, ignoring the cameras broadcasting their conversation to the world.

"Yes," She said, sealing it with a kiss. "Yes I do."

The cameras finally got bored and let them sit in relative peace, Trish and Dez wearing matching faces of equal shock and happiness for their friends.

"Maybe it'll be you next," Austin said to Dez on the way back home. "You never know."

"Me and who?" Dez laughed back. "Trish? No way!"

"You never know Dez," Austin said after kissing Ally's cheek. "After all, you're both purple."

But Austin and Ally were red.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N: So this was Colors! And I have to say I like it:) Not going to lie, I like it, kind of a lot... anyway...**

**Anyway, please review, stay safe, and be happy!**

**xx**


End file.
